prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Prison Break Wiki:Requests for adminship
This page is for requests for adminship. You may: *Nominate yourself; *Nominate another user (please ensure they accept the nomination first) Voting will last two weeks, at which time, if the vote is affirmative, the nominee will be granted administrator status. To view past requests, see the RFA archive. See also Prison Break Wiki:Requests for bureaucratship. Requests for adminship Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow user (or yourself) for adminship. #They have an account under a screenname. #They have actively contributed for at least six months to the wiki. #They have demonstrated they are willing to take on additional responsibilities to make the community better. #They have had at least some major article creations. #They have dealings with other users on a regular basis in a fair, restrained, and constructive manner. #They have demonstrated an understanding of the community's methods of operation. #Registered users' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. #Administrators' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. (Separated from user votes) #Bureaucrats' votes must be unanimous for adminship to be accepted. #Additionally, the nominee may be asked a series of questions by users. While it is not required to answer them, it is strongly encouraged since it may affect how others decide and vote on the RFA. Questions Here are some general adminship questions. They are 100% optional, so feel free to answer all, some, or none of them. :) #Why do you want to become an administrator? #In your opinion, what is the role of an administrator? #In your view, do administrators hold a technical or political position? #How do feel admins should use their power/stand in comparison with other users? #Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or do you feel other users have caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? #Of your articles or contributions to Prison Break Wiki, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? #What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? #How important is it for you to be involved in things such as UOTM, IDrive, FA, and other community-centered items that involve discussion and voting? #Do you think admins performing actions (I.e. deletions, blocks, etc.) for reasons not covered on policy should be sanctioned/punished? If so, how? #What is your policy, if any, of welcoming new users? Should you welcome a new user, do you look at his/her contributions beforehand? What about anonymous IPs? #How would you react if someone undeleted an article you'd mistakenly speedied? Under what circumstances would you consider it appropriate to undelete an article mistakenly speedied by another administrator, if any, and how would you approach this task? #How would you react if your user page was vandalized? Under what circumstances would you block the offender? Is there anything else that you would do in this situation? #Under what circumstances would you consider blocking an established user? #If you could change any one thing about Prison Break Wiki, what would it be? #Would you look at a glass to be half-empty or half-full? #Do you feel the current blocking policy is too restrictive, not restrictive enough, or OK as it is? #Are you or have you ever been a member of the Communist Party? #What's more important to you: consensus or policy? Nominations * Hi, I think that since Season 3 is broadcasting, the information needs a bit of updates. I have been to this wiki since May and I've already updated all the episodes broadcasted and most of the main character's profile. I am now currently working to make all characters' profiles under List of Characters available. I could do a lot more, and contribute a lot more if I'm a admin. Here's a new logo I made using Photoshop, since the current logo is out of date... I really hope that this wiki can grow and be edited by different users instead of . Chrisyudbs 10:41, 27 September 2007 (UTC) *'Support.' --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 14:27, 30 September 2007 (UTC)